geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are a major component of Geometry Dash while having limited availability in Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown, Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash SubZero. The various types of collectibles are used as either progress indicators or currency and contribute towards unlocking content such as achievements, icons, levels and secret content. Stars= Stars were introduced in Update 1.3 and are present in all Geometry Dash games. Completing any level in normal mode, with the exception of user levels which have not received star ratings, will reward a set number of stars. They are also rewarded for completing map packs, in addition to those rewarded for completing the included levels. Stars contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as determining placement on the leaderboard. A total of 2495 stars can be earned from completing official content: *187 stars are rewarded for completing main levels, with up to 15 stars per level. **Geometry Dash Lite features 88 stars from this method. **Geometry Dash Meltdown features 6 stars from this method. **Geometry Dash World features 28 stars from this method. **Geometry Dash SubZero features 18 stars from this method. *1818 stars are rewarded from completing map packs, divided between 1,365 level stars and 453 pack stars, with up to 10 stars per level and per pack. *487 stars are rewarded from completing gauntlet levels, with up to 10 stars per level. *3 stars are rewarded from completing the secret level, The Challenge. **Geometry Dash World features 3 stars from this method. Stars can be viewed from the Icon Kit and stats record. Stars are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. As of Update 2.1, the limit to the number of stars able to be obtained is 16,777,215. The previous star limit was 65,535. StarA.png|General star StarB.png|Level completion star Star rewards Cube023.png|100 stars (Oh, Shiny!) Cube024.png|200 stars (More stars!) Cube025.png|300 stars (Star Maniac) Cube026.png|400 stars (Master Collector) Ship04.png|500 stars (Epic Collector) Ship05.png|600 stars (Epic Master Collector) Ship07.png|700 stars (Star Factory) Cube028.png|800 stars (Starshine) Cube029.png|900 stars (ALL MINE!) Cube030.png|1000 stars (MORE SHINY!!!) Ship18.png|1500 stars (Was that all of them?) Ball09.png|2000 stars (Knock knock. Who's there? STARS!) Wave12.png|2500 stars (These are pretty warm...) Cube061.png|3000 stars (They are REALLY warm!) Ship19.png|3500 stars (IT BURNS!!) Wave09.png|4000 stars (GAAAAAAAAAH!) Wave15.png|4500 stars (More star achievements?) Colour23.png|Primary 5000 stars (You want me to collect 5000!?) Cube082.png|5500 stars (I should sell these) Ball27.png|6000 stars (Why so many?) Colour28.png|Primary 6500 stars (No stars for you!) Ship30.png|7000 stars (All stars are my stars) Cube100.png|7500 stars (This is the last star achievement) Spider04.png|8000 stars (Just kidding, there are more) Cube083.png|9000 stars (I think I got all the stars) Robot08.png|10000 stars (Nope, found more over there) |-| Secret coins= Secret coins were introduced in Update 1.6 and are present in all Geometry Dash games. They are collected within main levels during gameplay and obtained by completing map packs. For those within levels, although it is not necessary to collect all three secret coins in one attempt, they will be lost if crashing before reaching the level's end. Once successfully collected, secret coins will be replaced by white outlines on subsequent attempts. They cannot be collected in practice mode. Secret coins contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as the Demon difficulty main levels. A total of 149 secret coins can be obtained: *63 secret coins are rewarded for collecting the 3 within each official level in normal mode. **Geometry Dash Lite features 39 secret coins from this method. **Geometry Dash Meltdown features 9 secret coins from this method. **Geometry Dash SubZero features 9 secret coins from this method as well. *83 secret coins are rewarded for completing map packs, 1 per pack or 2 for those of Demon difficulty. *1 secret coin is found on the Coming Soon screen of the main menu slider after cycling through the levels three times over. **Geometry Dash Lite features 1 secret coin from this method, although the levels must be cycled through five times over. *2 secret coins are found by entering codes into vaults. One is for entering 'sparky' into the regular Vault. The other is for entering 'glubfub' into the Vault of Secrets through an extended process. **Geometry Dash World features 2 secret coins from this method. Secret coins can be viewed from the Icon Kit and stats record. Secret coins are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. Secret Coin rewards *Clubstep: 10 secret coins *Theory of Everything 2: 20 secret coins *Deadlocked: 30 secret coins Cube031.png|5 secret coins (Coins!?) Ball02.png|10 secret coins (Maybe behind that block?) Colour05.png|Secondary 15 secret coins (I.. Need... MORE!) UFO03.png|20 secret coins (We wants it!) Cube032.png|25 secret coins (We needs it!) Colour20.png|Primary 30 secret coins (Must have the precious) Ball03.png|35 secret coins (They stole it from us!) Cube034.png|40 secret coins (Where is it?! Where is it?!) UFO04.png|45 secret coins (Thief, thief, thief!) Ball04.png|50 secret coins (My Precious...) Ship14.png|55 secret coins (There's more!?) Cube038.png|60 secret coins (Found it under a rock!) UFO06.png|65 secret coins (Not so secret) Ball06.png|70 secret coins (Nothing is secret!) Ship12.png|75 secret coins (Finders Keepers!) UFO07.png|80 secret coins (The Golden Rule) UFO08.png|85 secret coins (Robin Hood) Ship16.png|90 secret coins (The Finder) Cube043.png|95 secret coins (Tax Collector) UFO09.png|100 secret coins (The King's Vault) Ball14.png|105 secret coins (These are pretty heavy) Cube056.png|110 secret coins (Where do I even put this?) Ship24.png|115 secret coins (Seriously, enough!) UFO18.png|120 secret coins (Leave some for the rest of us!) Cube088.png|130 secret coins (Insatiable Greed) |-| User coins= User coins were introduced in Update 2.0 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. They serve the purpose of secret coins for user levels and function almost identically. They contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as the Vault. Up to three user coins are offered for use in the level editor. It is required that they are able to be collected as part of the level verification process. Upon submitting a user level that includes user coins, their colour will initially start as bronze and they will not count towards a player's user coin tally. After being verified by a level moderator, their colour will convert to silver and count towards a player's user coin tally. User coins are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. UserCoinVerified.png|Verified silver user coin UserCoinUnverified.png|Unverified bronze user coin UserCoinConcept.png|Original blue user coin concept User Coin rewards *Vault: 10 user coins Wave02.png|1 user coin (What are those!?) Cube049.png|10 user coins (The journey begins...) Wave04.png|20 user coins (I can't stop!) Ship25.png|30 user coins (Mom, get the camera!!!) Ball16.png|40 user coins (I feel rich!) UFO13.png|50 user coins (What to buy...) Cube053.png|60 user coins (I'll get that for you) Wave06.png|70 user coins (Piece of cake) Ship23.png|80 user coins (We're gonna need a bigger boat) Ball17.png|90 user coins (Got coins?) Robot06.png|100 user coins (So... greed much?) Cube054.png|110 user coins (MAX COINS!) Wave07.png|120 user coins (Just kidding...) Ship21.png|130 user coins (I think there's one left) Ball11.png|140 user coins (Where did you get those?) Cube052.png|150 user coins (So many shinies...) UFO17.png|160 user coins (Power level increasing) Wave10.png|170 user coins (Ultra mega coin catcher) Ship22.png|180 user coins (Something that rhymes with coin) Ball18.png|190 user coins (Will you ever be satisfied?) Robot04.png|200 user coins (Level up! Ultra Greedy...) Cube099.png|225 user coins (Something funny about coins) Colour37.png|Primary 250 user coins (Who makes these?) Spider08.png|300 user coins (More coins, give reward) Colour22.png|Primary 350 user coins (Much coin, very wow) Ball29.png|425 user coins (Who has this many coins?) Cube093.png|500 user coins (Enough is enough) Wave22.png|600 user coins (Stop collecting coins) Robot15.png|700 user coins (Y u take all coin?) Ship33.png|800 user coins (Can I have some?) Ball28.png|900 user coins (Congratulations, you have them all!) UFO28.png|1000 user coins (You have them all again! :O) |-| Mana orbs= Mana orbs were introduced in Update 2.1 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. They serve as currency and are used to purchase items from each of the shops. Mana orbs are accumulated by: *Making any amount of forward progress on levels that have received a star rating, accordingly scaled by this measure: **Demon: 4 orbs per % of level completed + remaining 100 for level completion *Opening the daily chests. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Opening the chest after beating the weekly demon. *Completing the Bonus Gauntlet. *Completing either of the Fire, Ice, Poison, Shadow or Lava Gauntlets while already possessing 100 of the corresponding shards. *Watching advertisements from the shop (Geometry Dash World only). Mana orbs are not visible to other players. A player's current total can be viewed from the Icon Kit or from either shop. The lifetime total of accumulated mana orbs can be viewed from the stats record. |-| Diamonds= Diamonds were introduced in Update 2.1 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. Diamonds contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as the Vault of Secrets, the secret level, The Challenge, and the secret shop. Diamonds are obtained by: *Opening the daily chests. *Completing the daily quests. *Playing the daily level (and completing it for bonus diamonds). *Playing the weekly demon. *Opening the chest after beating the weekly demon. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Playing levels from gauntlets. Diamonds are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. Diamond rewards *Vault of Secrets: 50 diamonds *The Challenge: 200 diamonds *Community Shop: 200 diamonds *Secret Shop: 500 diamonds Colour39.png|Primary 100 diamonds (New shinies!?!) Cube087.png|250 diamonds (Sparkle sparkle) Robot11.png|500 diamonds (This is addictive) Colour24.png|Primary 1000 diamonds (DIAMONDS) Wave19.png|1500 diamonds (Can't stop my shine) Cube101.png|2000 diamonds (One for you, ten for me) Ship32.png|2500 diamonds (How many can I carry?) UFO24.png|3000 diamonds (House of Diamonds) Wave17.png|4000 diamonds (Diamond Castle) DeathEffect10.png|5000 diamonds (Diamond Master) |-| Keys= Not to be confused with the keys in Level Components Keys were introduced in Update 2.1 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. They are obtained either from daily chests or by surpassing an interval of 500 mana orbs. Keys unlock the Treasure Room, and this is the only place that they can be viewed. One key opens a silver chest, while five keys open a gold chest. Even after opening all the chests, you still will be able to receive them. There are also special coloured keys for which there is just one of each. Green, blue and orange keys are used to remove the locks in the Basement, while a purple key is used to unlock the Demon Gauntlet. After being obtained but before being used, there is no way to view which keys are in possession. |-| Shards= Shards, formally Shards of Power, were introduced in Update 2.1 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. There are five types of shards: fire, ice, poison, shadow and lava. They are viewed from the Shards of Power menu through the Icon Kit where associated rewards are also displayed. Each type of shard individually contributes towards unlocking icons and achievements. Additional bonus unlocks are unlocked based on the lowest number of shards of which all types are in possession. Shards are obtained by: *Opening the large daily chest. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Opening the chest after beating the weekly demon. *Completing the corresponding gauntlet. FireShard.png|Fire shard IceShard.png|Ice shard PoisonShard.png|Poison shard ShadowShard.png|Shadow shard LavaShard.png|Lava shard BonusShards.png|Bonus Fire shard rewards Cube095.png|5 fire shards (Fire Recruit) Ball24.png|15 fire shards (Fire Apprentice) Robot09.png|35 fire shards (Fire Guardian) Ship29.png|65 fire shards (Fire Champion) DeathEffect02.png|100 fire shards (Fire Master) Ice shard rewards Cube084.png|5 ice shards (Ice Recruit) Ball26.png|15 ice shards (Ice Apprentice) Spider06.png|35 ice shards (Ice Guardian) Ship31.png|65 ice shards (Ice Champion) DeathEffect09.png|100 ice shards (Ice Master) Poison shard rewards Ball22.png|5 poison shards (Poison Recruit) UFO20.png|15 poison shards (Poison Apprentice) Cube105.png|35 poison shards (Poison Guardian) Spider05.png|65 poison shards (Poison Champion) DeathEffect04.png|100 poison shards (Poison Master) Shadow shard rewards Wave20.png|5 shadow shards (Shadow Recruit) Ship28.png|15 shadow shards (Shadow Apprentice) UFO26.png|35 shadow shards (Shadow Guardian) Robot17.png|65 shadow shards (Shadow Champion) DeathEffect05.png|100 shadow shards (Shadow Master) Lava shard rewards Wave14.png|5 lava shards (Lava Recruit) Cube092.png|15 lava shards (Lava Apprentice) Robot07.png|35 lava shards (Lava Guardian) Spider09.png|65 lava shards (Lava Champion) DeathEffect06.png|100 lava shards (Lava Master) Bonus unlocks Cube098.png|5 of each shard (Bonus Recruit) UFO22.png|15 of each shard (Bonus Apprentice) Ship34.png|35 of each shard (Bonus Guardian) Robot13.png|65 of each shard (Bonus Champion) DeathEffect07.png|100 of each shard (Bonus Master) |-| Demon levels= The Demon difficulty rating was introduced in Update 1.3, and Demon sub-difficulties were introduced in Update 2.1. Although not an actual collectible, the number of completed Demon difficulty levels can be viewed from the stats record. The number of completed Demon difficulty levels are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. Completing demon levels in Normal mode contributes towards unlocking icons and achievements. Sub-difficulties only provide an indication of difficulty and do not affect the statistic record. EasyDemon.png|Easy demon icon MediumDemon.png|Medium demon icon Demon.png|Standard demon icon (also used for hard demons) InsaneDemon.png|Insane demon icon ExtremeDemon.png|Extreme demon icon Demon level rewards Cube019.png|1 demon level (Reflex Champion) Cube020.png|2 demon levels (Demon Chaser) Cube021.png|3 demon levels (The One) Cube022.png|4 demon levels (Demon Master) Ship03.png|5 demon levels (Demonic Guardian) Ship06.png|10 demon levels (Demonic Overmind) Ship08.png|15 demon levels (Master of Timing) Ball05.png|20 demon levels (Unstoppable!) Cube037.png|30 demon levels (Demolicious!) Ball10.png|40 demon levels (Give me a CHALLENGE!) UFO15.png|50 demon levels (Grim Reaper) Ship35.png|60 demon levels (You fear nothing) Category:Features